


spiderwebs

by chocomilks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dumb gays, jeno and taeil are briefly mentioned, mark just wants to go to stats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomilks/pseuds/chocomilks
Summary: mark found himself in a situation. no, it isn’t life or death and if he is being honest, it really isn’t that serious. but to him, it feels like everything. he could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he was a tad bit worried the extremely cute boy in front of him could hear it too. so what if the cute boy in front of him just so happened to be his boyfriend of 6 months? that didn’t matter, a cute boy is a cute boy and mark would rather die than embarrass himself in front of a cute boy.





	spiderwebs

mark found himself in a situation. no, it isn’t life or death and if he is being honest, it really isn’t that serious. but to him, it feels like everything. he could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he was a tad bit worried the extremely cute boy in front of him could hear it too. so what if the cute boy in front of him just so happened to be his boyfriend of 6 months? that didn’t matter, a cute boy is a cute boy and mark would rather die than embarrass himself in front of a cute boy.

okay. maybe just addressing his boyfriend as “the cute boy” isn’t as polite or romantic as he hoped it would sound. let’s backtrack.

the boy who mark was lucky enough to call his boyfriend, let’s start from there. his name is na jaemin and right now he is the only thing standing between mark and his stats class that he may or may not be on the verge of failing. the fact that is failing should be his main priority but goddamnit, when jaemin stands in his way with that pout, he can’t help but question whether that’s the case or not.

“nana, come on,” mark reasons, only getting a cock of the hip with a raised and questioning brow in response. “pretty please? can you move over?”

“what if i don’t wanna?”

ah, there he goes. the cute boy turns into the bane of his existence in the blink of an eye, mark swears it on his life. this really only adds to mark’s problem. jaemin is a stubborn boy that mark loves oh so very much, but god he could be a pain in the ass. and that’s the thing, the bastard knows he’s a pain in the ass and he thrives off of it. na jaemin is a clever fuck and no matter what, mark always fell into his little trap. his little web, if you will. in fact, he’s a spider. if there’s one animal the older could associate with jaemin, it’d definitely be a spider. “why?” you might ask. well, according to his friend, jeno, who’s in the zoology course, who heard from taeil, who is also in the zoology course but a senior, spiders are intelligent creatures that plan how to hunt their prey ahead of time. not to mention, if something goes wrong, they can plan detours and ways around if things don’t go as planned. so yeah, na jaemin is a spider. a cute spider, but a spider nonetheless.

“well, you have to, you were the one who told me to get my grades up in the first place,” mark retorts, crossing his arms before looking off to the side to avoid what was next. the puppy eyes. the whining. the whole shebang, you know?

“but maaark,” jaemin draws out his name for extra dramatic effect as he wraps his arms around mark’s waist and nuzzles his face into mark’s chest.

goddamnit, why does he have to be cute and know all of mark’s weaknesses.

“if you think about it, i could help you with stats, you just have to stay here with me,” his boyfriend persuades, and it really is working. for the record, mark is useless and gay and doesn’t know how to say no when it comes to things like this. “please? you don’t even pay attention in class,”

mark sputters. his cheeks are flaming red all the way to the tips of his ears and his heart is racing. sort of like he just ran an entirety of a 5k in five minutes when all he’s done is stand in the way of his dorm’s doorway. he does pay attention in class, it’s not his fault that he doesn’t get it. mark tries his best and he’s very valid. sure, stats is the math class without a lot of actual math in it but he digresses.

“no.”

“why?” jaemin exclaims and backs up and off of mark in complete shock at the rejection. it’s not often mark manages to tell him off. okay maybe not tell him off, all he did was say no, but still! the older laughs at the distraught expression on his boyfriend’s face. okay, maybe mark can afford to miss one more class. leaving jaemin pouty for too long usually results in… well, he wouldn’t call it petty jaemin, but that’s also exactly what he’d call it.

jaemin has a tendency to give a bit of an attitude when he doesn’t get what he wants or if he’s ignored and mark would call it absolutely adorable if it wasn’t targeted at him half the time. jaemin said he’s working on it because it definitely isn’t the best habit to have but mark doesn’t mind it all that much nowadays. after all, he knew a foolproof way to get jaemin back and bumping everytime.

“c’mere you big brat,” mark teases, opening his arms and bending his knees a bit just because he knew what was coming. and it is at that moment where jaemin perks up much like a puppy would and leaps into mark’s arms, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist while mark presses kisses all over his neck and face. “you’re so annoying, you’re lucky that i love you,” he continues between kisses. “do you really want me to stay, jaem?”

he nods.

“alright fine, i’ll skip,” mark huffs, faking an exasperated look before gingerly making his way back to bed. he ignores the sting in his arms because he hasn’t worked out in awhile, he just has been too busy with the boy he loves so much. as much as he wants to tell jaemin to just walk with him because it’s really not that long of a walk to get from the front door to the bed, he doesn’t just because mark thinks seeing jaemin smile the way he does is worth it.

now, when mark says jaemin’s smile is worth it, he really does mean it. there’s just this smile he has that lights up the world around him and the world really is so lucky that jaemin is such a smiley person. if mark had to use one word to describe jaemin, it would be “blessing”. according to google, a blessing is “a beneficial thing for which one is grateful; something that brings wellbeing,” or “a person’s sanction or support” and jaemin checks off those boxes without even trying. 

soon enough, mark’s knees hit the side of the bed, causing the pair of giggling boys to topple onto it, the newly made sheets crinkling beneath their weight. mark’s legs tangle with jaemin’s as they kiss until they only know each other. mark can’t help but feel so blessed.

when mark pulls away, he notes that jaemin’s lips are slightly swollen. he finds it cute but he knows jaemin might complain about it later on. he debates going in for another kiss but decides maybe the lips aren’t the best choice for now. instead, mark kisses jaemin’s cheeks. he kisses his nose, his forehead, and anywhere else he can reach without straining his neck too much. mark would say something about how each kiss resembles something cheesy, like a good memory or their days together, but that’s too much even for him. but he does want to tell him something.

“jaemin?”

“yeah?” they manage to pull away from each other before mark makes himself comfy on top of his boyfriend. all of mark’s body weight is spread out on top of jaemin’s front, his head makes use of the crook of jaemin’s neck, their fingers intertwined as jaemin used his free hand to run through mark’s messy hair.

“i love you.”

jaemin’s hand froze and mark could hear his pulse quickening from his neck. jaemin is nervous, and that’s telling because if jaemin was known for one thing, it was his confidence.

“you mean it?” he speaks quietly, a slight tremor in his voice. mark nods. he’s sure, he’s never been more sure about something in his life. he is more sure about his feelings than he is about fire burning or the sun rising every morning. and he would be willing to do anything to convince jaemin if he needed to. he’d move every mountain, he’d cross every ocean. “i was hoping i’d be the one to say it first but i love you too,” jaemin sighs. mark can’t see jaemin’s face from his position but he likes to think that he’s smiling.

to continue where he left off earlier, mark lee didn’t know who to thank for jaemin being in his life but he wanted to find out. maybe thank them or give them a hug because wow. none of his other relationships made him as happy as being with jaemin did. so while his boyfriend may be a spider, or a crow, or an elephant, or whatever animal jeno learned about from taeil, he was the cutest version of it. you wanna know why? because jaemin is a really cute boy that mark can’t help blushing over every time. and as much as mark hates to admit it, he really is in love with this cute boy.


End file.
